


Grave Secrets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Cecilia trembled after she found herself near many gravestones. That was when she remembered Captain Hook scowling and refusing to obtain new jewelry for her. Not even her kiss was able to cause him to smile. Past tears before Captain Hook approached a harpsichord and performed. A glance at gravestones. She no longer trembled.Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Demise of Hook, The Rake, etc.





	Grave Secrets

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Cecilia trembled after she found herself near many gravestones. That was when she remembered Captain Hook scowling and refusing to obtain new jewelry for her. Not even her kiss was able to cause him to smile. Past tears before Captain Hook approached a harpsichord and performed. A glance at gravestones. She no longer trembled. 

Cecilia took a shovel. After digging for many hours, she saw a coffin. Although she ached, she opened the coffin. The sight of a woman's skeleton didn't seem to bother her. Cecilia saw two rings and one emerald necklace. She took them before she filled the grave back up. Cecilia staggered to a boat and used it to return to Captain Hook's ship. 

The familiar sound of a harpsichord. Cecilia tensed and scowled before she entered Captain Hook's bedroom. She was happy after she wore the rings with the necklace. The sound ceased. New sounds replaced it. Footsteps caused Cecilia to tense another time. A glance at Captain Hook.

''It's time for bed, Cecilia.'' 

Eyes widened. If Captain Hook discovered the necklace with the rings? He was most likely going to seize them. Keep them. Captain Hook was also obsessed with treasure. Any treasure. 

Cecilia gasped with Captain Hook after the woman's spirit faded into view. She turned and faced the spirit. 

Captain Hook glanced from the jewelry to the spirit. He turned to Cecilia and scowled. ''You obtained treasure without me?'' he asked. 

The spirit floated to Cecilia and seized every valuable. After wearing the rings with the necklace, she vanished. 

Cecilia walked to Captain Hook and kissed him.

''A new kiss won't cause me to smile.'' 

Cecilia winced after Captain Hook decided to perform the harpsichord again.

 

 

THE END


End file.
